dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Krystal
Perfil * Nombre: 크리스탈 | Krystalthumb|447x447px|Krystal * Nombre real: 크리스탈정 | Krystal Jung * Nickname: '''Princess, Soojungie, Baby Jung, Little Yoona, Ddudungie, Krys * '''Profesión: Cantante, Actriz, Modelo, Bailarina, DJ. * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: San Francisco, California, Estados Unidos. * Estatura: 1.65cm * Peso: 48kg * Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Signo zodiacal chino: Perro * Tipo de Sangre: O * Familia: Padres y Hermana mayor (Jessica) * Agencia: ''' ** SM Entertainment ** Avex Group (Japón y Taiwán). '''Biografía Krystal nació el 24 de Octubre de 1994 en San Francisco, California. En 2002, Krystal comenzó a aparecer y audicionar en comerciales de televisión. Su primera aparición fue en un comercial de Lotte con la actriz coreana Han Ga In. En 2006, sus padres finalmente le permitieron unirse a SM Entertainment, y la agencia entonces la matriculó en clases de baile, incluyendo jazz y ballet. Krystal fue entrenada durante 3 años antes de debutar como parte de f(x) en el año 2009. Después de mudarse a Corea del Sur, Krystal asistió Corea Kent Foreign School, y luego se graduó de Hanlim Performing Arts High School el 7 de febrero de 2013, donde fue honrada con un premio a los logros. En la actualidad asiste a la Universidad de Sungkyunkwan, con especialización en el teatro. Ella es bilingüe, sabiendo hablar inglés y coreano. Dramas *Graduation Season (China, 2016) *Some Day (Etude House Mini Drama, 2016) *She's So Lovable (SBS, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (tvN, 2014, cameo ep 81) *The Heirs (SBS, 2013) *High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged (MBC, 2011-2012) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011, cameo) *More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) Películas * Biyeon/Kite Flying (2016) * SMTOWN the Stage (2015) * Listen to My Song (2015) * I AM. (Documental de SM TOWN en Nueva York, 2012) * SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Narradora * Etude House Pink Wish Tree Campaign (2014) Temas para Dramas * All of a Sudden para She's So Lovable (2014) *''Butterfly'' (junto a Jessica) tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Because of Me tema para Sign (2011) *''Spread It’s Wings (junto a Luna y Amber) tema para God of Study (2010) *''Calling Out (junto a Luna)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Hard But Easy (junto a Luna)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Temas para Peliculas * "Say yes" tema para Make Your Move 3D OST junto con Kris y Jessica (2014) Reality Show * f(x)=1cm (2015) * Jessica & Krystal (On Style, 2014) * Go! f(x) (2013) * Amazing F(X) (2013) * F(X)'s Koala (2010 - 2011) * Hello F(x) (2010). * Star King - (2010 - presente) Programas de TV * Golden Disc Awards (21/01/16, como MC) * Chanel Cruise (-/06/2015, entrevista) * Hans Love (japon, 20/04/15, entrevista) * Showbiz Korea (21/10/14, reportaje) * SBS Running Man (21/09/14, ep 213) * Ultimate Group (19/09/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Section TV Entertainment News (3/08/14, entrevista con Jessica) * Mnet Entertainment New (7/07/14, junto a f(x)) * MBC Ranking Reformat Chart 8 (19/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (6/06/14, reportaje) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (30/05/14, reportaje) * MONO29's channel (25/05/14, reportaje) * MBC Weekly Idol Quiz (21/05/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * SBS The Show (20/05/14, reportaje) * NYLON TV Korea (20/05/14, reportaje) * OnStyle (6/05/2014) * Mnet Super Idol Chart Show (2/05/14, reportaje) * Top Chinese Music News (30/04/14, reportaje) * Arirang Showbiz Korea: Idol Stars Turned Actors (11/04/14, reportaje) * Showbiz Korea (24/02/14) * Korea Entertainment Awards (8/02/14) * Golden Disk Award (16/01/14,junto a f(x)) * HNTV (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/13, junto a f(x)) * SBS Entertainment Awards (30/12/13, como MC) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/13, junto a f(x)) * MCD What's up LA (29/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Weekly (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Guerrilla Date (24/08/13, junto a f(x)) * MBC Radio Star (19/08/13, junto a Sulli) * Showbiz Korea (12/08/13, junto a f(x)) * Y-STAR (05/08/13, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * KBS2 Hello Counselor (29/07/13, junto a f(x)) * Mnet M WIDE (25/07/13, entrevista, junto af(x)) * Mnet Enemy of Broadcasting (29/05/13,) * SBS Hope TV Charity Event (10/05/13, como MC) * Project Runway (01/05/13, Ep 9, como juez invitada) * Seoul Music Awards (31/01/13, junto a f(x)) * Funny or die, Anna Kendrick goes Kpop with f(x) (2013, junto a f(x)) * SZTV_New Year Countdown 2013 (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * Sichuan TV '2013 New Year's Eve Concert' (31/12/12, junto a f(x)) * MAMA 2012 (30/11/12, junto a f(x)) y como MC) * Korean Popular Culture and Art Awards (19/11/12, junto a f(x)) * MBC Every 1 Idol Manager (31/09/12, menos Sulli, junto a f(x)) * Top Magic Show (16/08/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Yoo SeYoon's Art Video (17/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Wide Entertainment News (12/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Weekly Idol (11/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Beatles Code 2 (03/07/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet 20's Choice (28/06/12, como MC, junto Luna) * Inkigayo (24/06/12, como MC invitada) * Hello (25/06/12, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * Mnet Wide Entertainment News (14/06/12, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Korean Music Wave (21/05/12, junto a f(x)) * SBS Running Man (06/05/12 y 13/05/12) * The Voice of Korea (04/05/12, junto a Victoria) * 2011 KBS Music Festival (30/12/11, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (28/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Melon Music Awards 2011 (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Actress House (24/11/11, junto a f(x)) * Mnet Wide interview (21/11/11, junto a Sulli) * MTV Taiwan (2/11/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hong Kong TVB Entertainment News (5/10/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * BTV Entertainment News (26/09/11, reportaje, junto a f(x)) * OBS News (2/08/11, junto a Victoria y Amber) * Strong Heart (26/07/11 y 02/08/11) * The Beatles Code (Mnet, 14/07/11, ep 48, junto a f(x)) * MTV The Show (2/07/11, junto a f(x)) * Come To Play (27/06/11, junto a Sulli) * ETN News (23/06/11),junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (5/06/11, junto a f(x)) * Kim Yuna's Kiss & Cry (22/05/11 - 21/08/11, Ganadora) * MTV The Show (6/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV Showbiz Korea (5/05/11, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay (23/04/11, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Hope TV 24 (22/04/11, junto a f(x)) * Happy Together (10/02/11, junto a Luna y Sulli) * Idol Star Athletics-Swimming Championships (5/02/11 y 6/02/11, junto a Luna) * Idol Brain Collision (03/02/11, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * King of Idols (02/02/11, Pataya, Tailandia) * Enjoy Today (30/01/11, entrevista) * Enjoy Today (MBC, 9/01/11 - 6/02/11, desde el ep 1093 hasta el 1097) * Star King (2010-E284 - Presente, junto a f(x)) * Arirang TV El M-Wave (2010, como MC) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/11/10, junto a Victoria) * Show! Music Core (18/09/10, como MC) * 7-Day Miracle (2/09/10, junto a Victoria, Luna y Sulli) * Show! Music Core (7/08/10 y 14/08/10,como MC especial) * Open Concert (25/07/10, junto a f(x)) * Music Travel LaLaLa (24/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Radio Star (16/06/10 y 23/06/10, junto a f(x)) * Win Win (15/06/10, Krystal como MC invitada, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (6/06/10) * Music Core (5/06/10, como MC invitada) * The Star (27/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (27/05/10, junto a f(x)) * The M Wave (23/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Dream Concert 2010 (22/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (16/05/10) * The M Wave (16/05/10, junto a f(x)) * Star Golden Bell (8/05/10, junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) * E!TV (7/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * SATZONE Special (2/05/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Bang TV (18/03/10, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Let's Go Dream Team! (14/03/10 y 21/03/10) * Kim Jung Eun's Chocolate (31/01/10, junto a f(x)) * MTV The M (17/01/10, como MC) * T-Store Live Session Interview (8/01/19, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * MBC Gayo Daejun (31/12/09, junto a f(x)) * SBS Gayo Daejun (29/12/09, junto a f(x)) * 2009 Sonata K Awards (22/12/09, como MC) * Entertainment Relay (21/11/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * ETN News (18/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Open Concert (8/11/09, junto a f(x)) * Find it! Green Gold (26/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Gag Concert (KBS, 25/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Cyworld Digital Music Award (18/10/09, junto a f(x)) * KBS News Time (16/10/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09, junto a f(x))) * Chuseok Special KBS Love Sharing Concert'' (KBS, 3/10/09, junto a f(x)) * Entertainment Relay Interview (26/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) * Star LIVE POWER MUSIC (4/10/09) (26/09/09, junto a f(x)) * YTN Live Power Music Amber Interview (11/09/09, entrevista, junto a f(x)) Radio * Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/01/11, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/07/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (29/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (22/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (15/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (8/06/10, como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (1/06/10, como DJ especial) * Narsha's Volume Up (11/06/10, junto a Luna como DJ especial) * Sukira Kiss The Radio (7/04/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (25/02/10, como DJ especial) * Show Show Show Radio (7/01/10, como DJ especial) Anuncios *'2016:' Giordano (ropa) *'2015-2016:' Kotex *'2015-2016:' GAP (ropa) *'2015-2016:' The Honorary Ambassador for Tourism Korea *'2015-2016:' White Sanitary Pads *'2015-2016:' Keds *'2015:' Share Your Umbrella 2015 *'2015:' Chanel (joyas) *'2015:' Baskin Robbins (junto a f(x) menos Sulli) *'2015:' Unicef *'2015:' BAUSCH+LOMB * '''2014-2016:' Etude House *'2014-2015:' Jill by Jill Stuart (EnlaceNoticia) * 2014-2015: Lapalette (junto a Jessica) * 2014: Share Your Umbrella 2014 por Amore Pacific *'2014:' Swarovski for Samsung Galaxy Note4 *'2014:' TERA Online Games (junto a Victoria, Amber y Luna) *'2014:' Share Your Umbrella *'2014:' PUMA (con Ahn Jae Hyun) *'2013-2014:' Adidas *'2013-2014:' Hi-Mart *'2013-2014:' LovCat (junto a f(x)) *'2013-2014:' Etude House (junto a Sulli y Shinee) *'2013:' Hyundai Veloster (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' China Freestyle Basketball Game CM (junto a f(x)) *'2013:' Stonehenge (junto a Jessica) *'2013:' Balmain (junto a Jessica) *'2012-2015:' SPAO (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2012:' National Police Agency Ambassador *'2012:' Lotte Chilsung Cider *'2012:' Clean and Clear *'2012:' Recycle with Beaker (junto a Amber) *'2012:' H2 Fashion B*'2012:' *'Pinky&Dianne (Japón, junto a f(x))rand (China, junto a f(x) y Shinee)' *'2012:' LG Electronics (junto a f(x) y Super Junior) *'2011:' QUA Fashion Corp (junto a Sulli) *'2011:' Clean and Clear (junto a Kim Ji Won) *'2011:' AUCTION's Fitflop Sandals (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Twoway Bag (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2011:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna, Sulli, INFINITE) *'2010:' Ottogi Noodle Snack *'2010:' Sony Cyber Shot *'2010:' FreeStyle "Street Basketball" Video Game (junto a f(x)) *'2010:' Clean & Clear (junto a Seohyun) *'2010:' LG OPTIMUS-Z Phones (junto a Sulli) *'2010:' Video Game "Gran Age" (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Crown Bakery (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Elite Uniform The Fresh Look (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Calvin Klein Jeans (junto a Victoria & Sulli) *'2010: '''Chicken Mania (junto a Victoria, Luna & Sulli) *'2010:' Love Living Rabbit Costumes (H2) (China, junto a F(x), Shinee y Zhang Liyin) *'2010:' MMORPG "Gran Age" Video Game (junto a F(x)) *'2010:' World Blood Donor Day (junto a Super Junior y F(x)) *'2009:' LG Chocolate Phone (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' K-SWISS Clothing (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' Korea's Girl Scout (junto a f(x)) *'2009:' LG Lollipop Mobile Phone (junto a f(x) y M.I.C., China) *'2006-2007:' Yoon's English Academy *'2006:' Korea Life *'2005:' Orion Choco Pie *'2003:' SK, LG Telecom *'2003:' Yuhan Kimberly *'2003:' Enjoy the Quality *'2003:' E-O *'2003:' Yoohan English Academy *'2000:' Lotte Chaurin Green Tea '''Revistas' *GQ Magazine (Marzo 2016) *Marie Claire Magazine (Enero 2016) *1st Look Magazine (Diciembre 2015) *NYLON Magazine (Octubre 2015) *W korea Magazine (Agosto 2015) *Elle Magazine (Junio 2015) *Femina Magazine (Junio 2015) *OhBoy! Magazine (Junio - Julio 2015) *Ceci Campus Magazine (Mayo 2015) *Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2015) *VOGUE Girl Magazine (Mayo 2015) * W Korea Magazine (Abril 2015) * DAZED (Abril 2015) * W Korea Magazine (Marzo 2015) * InStyle Magazine (Febrero 2015) * High Cut Magazine (Febrero 2015) * InStyle Magazine (Enero 2015) * High Cut Magazine (Diciembre 2014) * High Cut Magazine (Octubre 2014) * Singles Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * 1st Look Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2014) * Cool Magazine China (Septiembre 2014) * Elle Magazine (Agosto 2014) * High Cut Magazine (Julio 2014) * 1st Look Magazine (Julio 2014) * Ceci Magazine (Julio 2014) * Ceci Campus Magazine (Junio 2014) * W Magazine (Junio 2014) * Nylon Magazine Korea (Junio 2014) * Nylon Magazine U.S (Junio 2014) * Apple Daily Magazine (Mayo 2014) * Ceci Magazine (Mayo 2014) * Vogue Magazine (Abril 2014) * Elle Magazine China (Abril 2014) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Marzo 2014) * The Celebrity Magazine (Febrero 2014) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Diciembre 2013) * Marie Claire Magazine (Diciembre 2013) * Ceci Magazine (Octubre 2013) * Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Octubre 2013) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2013) * Harper’s Bazaar Magazine (Mayo 2013) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Mayo 2013) * @Star1 Magazine(Abril 2013) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Abril 2013) * W Magazine (Abril 2013) * Vogue Magazine (Marzo 2013) * High Cut Magazine (Enero 2013) * Cosmopolitan Magazine (Noviembre 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Octubre 2012) * Marie Claire Magazine (Octubre 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Septiembre 2012) * Marie Claire Magazine (Julio 2012) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Junio 2012) * 1st Look Magazine (Mayo 2012) * W Magazine (Marzo 2012) * High Cut Magazine (Marzo 2012) * InStyle Magazine (Marzo 2012) * Elle China Magazine (Febrero 2012) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Noviembre 2011) * Cosmopolitan Magazine(Septiembre 2011) * Oh Boy! Magazine (Junio 2011) * Marie Claire Magazine (Abril 2011) * High Cut Magazine (Abril 2011) * Marie Claire Magazine (Noviembre 2010) * High Cut Magazine (Noviembre 2010) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Octubre 2010) * W Magazine (Septiembre 2010) * Vogue Girl Magazine (Septiembre 2009) Videos Musicales * Tei - Adagio (2013) *Byul - Fermata (2013) *Alex - Sweet Dreams (con Tei) (2010) *SHINee – Juliette (2009) *Rain - Still Believe (2006) *Shinhwa – Wedding March (2000) Discografía ''Digital Single Colaboraciones * Shiny Jelly Sweet Song - Etude House (Krystal y Jonghyung) (2014). * When I Was... When U Were..-SM the Ballad Vol. 2 – Breathe (Krystal y Chen) (2014). * Ilbam Oneureul Jeulgyeora Ballad Project (Krystal & Leeteuk) (2011). *Love Twist, Enjoy Today - Trot Project (2011). Modelo de Pasarela * 2015: Chanel Cruise 2015 * 2010: S/S SEOUL COLLECTION * 2009: Lee Sang Bong’s Fashion Show at Dream Forest Festival (23/10/09) Reconocimientos *'2016 Jumei Awards Ceremony:' Fashion Glamour Goddess Award (Ganadora) *'2015 Fashion Star Awards:' Real Way Look Fashionista Award (Ganadora) *'2015 51st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Most Popular Actress Award (Television) - My Lovely Girl (Ganadora) *'2014 3rd DramaFever Awards:' Mejor Actriz del Año - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * '''2014 5th KoreanUpdates Premios:' Mejor Pareja (con Rain) - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014 5th KoreanUpdates Premios: Mejor actriz - My Lovely Girl (Nominada) * 2014 7th Style Icon Awards: Top 10 idols de estilo (junto a Jessica Jung) (Nominada) * 2014 Seoul International Youth Film Festival: Mejor Actriz Joven (Nominada) *'2014 DramaFever Awards: '''Best Couple Awards (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Ganadora) * '''2013 4th' KoreanUpdates Awards: 'Pareja Favorita (con Kang Min-hyuk) - The Heirs (Nominada) *'2010 MBC Entertainment Awards: Premio Novato de Comedia - More Charming by the Day (Ganadora) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' F(x). **S.M. the Ballad. *'Posición en f(x):' Vocalista, Bailarina , Maknae y Visual * Posicion en SM the Ballad: Vocalista y Maknae. * Educación: ** Korea Kent Foreign School. ** Hanlim Multi Art School (graduada con honores). ** Sungkyunkwan University (especialización en Arte Dramático y Teatro). * Debut con f(x): '''2009. * '''Debut como actriz: '''2010. * '''Debut con SM the Ballad: '''2014. * '''Casting: '''2006 SM Casting System. * '''Miembro Favorito de EXO: Suho, Sehun y Kai * Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido), Inglés (Fluido), Mandarín (Medio) y Japonés (Medio). * Habilidades: Actuar, bailar, tomar fotos, patinar sobre hielo, aprende muy rápido, es capaz de aprenderse el guión de un drama en el mismo día en el que tiene que grabar. * Idol Cercano: Suzy de Miss A y Sohyun de 4Minute * Es alérgica a la manzana y a la cereza. * Quedó cuarta en la lista de las visuales más atractivas de los grupos de chicas hecha por Pops in Seoul, con otras visuales de gran belleza y renombre como Yoona de Girls Generation (#1), Suzy de Miss A (#2), Irene de Red Velvet (#3) y Tzuyu de Twice (#5). * Krystal sufre de anemia lo que ha ocasionado que se desmaye en repetidas ocasiones como el 27 de noviembre (2010) en el que se desmayó durante un concierto de f(x) en "Lotte Duty Free Shop Family Concert", esto le volvió a pasar cuando terminó su performance en patinaje de Kiss and Cry (2011) en el cual Krystal se sintió mareada y cayó al suelo. * Se hizo cercana a Park Shin Hye gracias a actuar en el dorama "The Heirs". * Soohyun de UKISS dijo que ella era su tipo ideal. * CNU de B1A4 dijo que ella era su tipo ideal y además, dijo en Weekly Idol que la amaba, luego pidió disculpas algo nervioso. * Es cercana a Lee Tae Min ya que ambos son maknaes de los grupos los cuales se tratan como "hermanos" (SHINee y F(x)). * Kang Min Hyuk dijo:'' “Las acciones de Krystal son simplemente tan adorables que cuando actuamos, rió naturalmente”.'' * Nam Tae Hyun de WINNER fue a su misma escuela. * Lee Min Ho, Park Shin Hye y Kim Woo Bin dijeron que Krystal era una persona adorable, amable, tímida y agradable. * En A Song for You, Sung Jae de BTOB dijo que ella era su favorita en F(x), aunque tuvo que elegir entre ella y la ex miembro Sulli. * Yu Gyeom de GOT7 dijo que le gustaría ser cercano a ella y además, que era muy hermosa. * El actor Park Hae Jin dice que es un fan de ella. * Hoya de INFINITE en High Society junto a WooHyun, eligió a Krystal como su idol favorita. * Kim Ji Hoon dijo que quería trabajar con ella. * Es buena amiga de Lee Jong Suk ya que ellos trabajaron juntos en High Kick 3: The Revenge of the Short Legged. * Kim Hyun Joong ha dicho abiertamente que Krystal es más guapa que su hermana Jessica en frente de esta. * Kemy de A.KOR es fan de Krystal. * Aron de NU'EST dijo que Krystal es su tipo ideal. * Kevin Shin dijo que cuando era Trainee en la SM fue cercano a Suho, Henry y Krystal. * Kwang Hee de ZE:A dice que ella es su tipo ideal, además, bailó con ella un pedacito de la canción "NU ABO" del grupo de ésta. Aquí el vídeo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCbyI3cS6Jo * Tiene cierto parecido facial a Yoon Ah de SNSD. * Es no.3 por el número de mayor numero de seguidores en Baidu Bar en China. *Es no.8 en el Top 10 Actrices Coreanas más Popular en Dramafever. *Se le vinculo con Top de BIGBANG aunque ninguna agencia lo ha confirmado ni negado, estos rumores se iniciaron en Noviembre debido a algunas similitudes en fotos que habían publicado en Instagram. En Enero volvieron estos rumores e inclusive le hicieron un reportaje. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *Baidu Bar *Weibo Fandom *Instagram Galería Krystal Jung.jpg Krystal Jung2.jpg Krystal Jung3.jpg Krystal Jung4.jpg Krystal Jung5.jpg Krystal Jung6.jpg Krystal Jung7.jpg Krystal Jung8.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:KGuitarrista Categoría:KPianista Categoría:CBailarina Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:Coreano estadounidense Categoría:Visual